ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evan1975
I know you have been here for awhile, but I thought a proper greeting should have been done. Devilmanozzy 19:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) A Ghost Database? I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on this topic, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Chris Latta 1) Please don't link to other wiki's articles. 2) We need proof Chris Latta voiced the character. Imdb has it listed but that's not considered enough. We require something verifiable like call sheets, interview videos/audio of him saying it, or the RGB's voice director saying it, etc. As a result, your edit has been rolled back. Please do not take offense, we are just strict about these sort of things. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:26, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I see no sources for the majority of the voice actors listed here. evan1975 (talk) 02:10, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::It's a work in progress. Whichever ones you're referring to are probably the main cast or guests revealed in the Time Life set booklet, introductions, or commentary. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:14, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::OK, but I thought he was listed on the end credits. (I'll try to check again when I get the time.) evan1975 (talk) 17:52, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes, he is listed as Chris Collins. However, the format of the voice actor credits is just a list of names and not like today's when the role is listed with the actor's name. It isn't enough to verify it. In speaking with the other administrator, we are considering at least leaving a note in the Sammy K. Ferret Talk page. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:22, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Knock, Knock edit I removed the "Knock, Knock" edits you did because you did not provide a source to prove Ajia-do was the studio that provided animation services for the episode. Just because a man hole cover had an easter egg referencing them does not count as proof. I also removed the GeGeGe no Kitaro trivia for similar reasons that there is no source to prove that was a direct reference. It looks like the character but it could have been circumstantial. Yes, this episode was likely animated overseas and an animator could have been familiar with the manga but again, there's no proof provided -- a quote from a commentary track, a quote from an interview -- so it was ultimately removed. Sorry. That's the rules here. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:23, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :The studio signed their name on the episode! And we know it was storyboarded and animated in Japan, just check the ending credits. Your rules really don't seem to be applied evenly. For example, I just clicked on King Todd. All the Trivia is just speculation. The screenwriter probably just thought it was a funny pun on King Tut. And in Marduk#Trivia there's some suspect trivia there that has been marked "citation needed", but is allowed to stay on the page. evan1975 (talk) 18:20, November 9, 2017 (UTC) ::It could be them signing, it could just be a nod. The credits don't list the animation studio nor do they attach a studio to each episode like most animated series do today. Thanks for bringing those two up. I'll move that suspect trivia to the talk page and also take your Knock, Knock edits and put them in that talk page as a compromise. Those suspect trivia was probably before we got stricter with how to approach content. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:35, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I've got another question, IMDB says that the late Greg Burson played Dib Devlin. Was that noted in the booklet that came with the DVD? I looked his work up on YouTube and it does seem to be him. evan1975 (talk) 02:24, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure it wasn't. No clue why you pointed to a goosebumps ad. Might be him, but the ad likewise is not accrediting him. If you want to cite a voice actor, find a piece of work that confirms Greg Burson voiced a character, point to a point in the said work that he sounds like dib. See "Reference Guidelines/Voice Accrediting" and follow it to where you can submit it. We made this system because places like IMDb get it wrong all the time, and we rather have none than wrong. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:49, November 10, 2017 (UTC)